Dark (ability)
.]] '''Dark' , also known as Darkness, is a recurring, low-level spell in the series. It inflicts minor Dark-elemental damage and is a basic spell much like Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Water. It has two upgrades in the form of Darkra and Darkga, and a stronger version in the form of Darkja, which is only used by the enemy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Dark is an Arcane Magick spell that deals minor Dark-elemental damage to all targets in range. All Ninja Swords featured in the game deal Dark-elemental damage to enemies when used, such as the Koga and Iga Blade and the Yagyu Darkblade. Dark is available on the license Arcane Magick 1 for 25 LP and is the first Arcane spell made available to the party. The spell can be purchased in Rabanastre and Bhujerba for 500 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Arcane Magick Licenses have been reduced to two. Dark and Darkra are both Arcane Magick 1 License which costs 40 LP. The Esper Zodiark uses Darkja as its ultimate attack in the battle against it in Henne Mines. It deals intense Dark-elemental damage and may inflict Blind or Instant Death (the player can be hit with both, as the Blind status does not disappear when the victim is Knocked Out). The Quickening Concurrence Black Hole is visually similar to this spell. ''Final Fantasy XIV Darkness appears as an enemy ability usable by Flame Sergeant Dalvag and the Kum Kum enemies inside the Syrcus Tower. When used, it deals varying unaspected damage to a single target. In addition, when fighting the Ascian Nabriales during the Chrysalis trial, he will use the Dark IV ability as his special attack during the battle. Dark IV deals strong field-wide unaspected damage to all party members, with its damage dependent on how many orbs he was able to absorb. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift These spells are part of the Dark Magick skillset used by undead enemies. A variation of this spell can be used by nu mou Arcanists. Lv. 3 Dark deals Dark-elemental damage to all combatants with a level that is a multiple of three. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark is a low level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. It can only be used if the Dark Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Invidia for 500 gil. A variation called Strong Dark can be used when two psyched up characters cast Dark during the same turn. Bravely Default Dark is a level 6 Black Magic spell. It inflicts major dark damage to one target. Dark is also a level 6 Sword Magic spell. It adds a high-power dark effect to weapon for 10 turns. It costs 80 MP. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dark is a Fusion Ability which deals dark-based damage to a target or all enemies. It is exclusive to the Warriors of Darkness and costs 32 MP to cast. It requires the character to have White Mage's Cura and Dark Knight's Curse learned. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dark is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆☆. It deals dark magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Non-Elemental Orb x3, Dark Orb x3, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dark is a level 2 Dark Knight spell that costs 1 SP to cast. It inflicts Dark magic damage 3 grids forward from Chocobo. Gallery FFXII Darkja Zodiark.jpg|Darkja in ''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV Darkness.png|Darkness in Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Dark IV.png|Dark IV in Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA2 Dark.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL_Dark.png|Dark in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL_Strong_Dark.png|Strong Dark in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Dark.jpg|''Bravely Default. FFD Dark.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Dark Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Dark.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFRK Dark Spell Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Dark Spell.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Dark.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities